


love and lamborghinis

by johnnystiddies_95



Series: My AO3 AUs [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Choking, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, rich boy Taeyong, this is for my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnystiddies_95/pseuds/johnnystiddies_95
Summary: Lee Taeyong. Fancy cars, designer clothes, penthouse apartment, it's all him. But he's more than just that.





	love and lamborghinis

**Author's Note:**

> this is my best fic to DATE. this is for my friend Ash, so enjoy!

"Another one!" Your friend shouts.

Right now, you were in the club with your best guy friend, Mike. He dragged you with him because he didn't want you to be alone at home, but mainly cause he wanted you to get out and get laid. You were highly against it, you never slept around. You had your standards and one night stands were never your thing. You needed to have an emotional connection when you had sex.

"You seriously need to stop, dude!" You yelled over the music.

"Fuck no! You're my designated driver so I can drink as much as I want." He reminded, then threw his shot of tequila back. You shook your head and turned the other way, pulling your phone out.

You scrolled through Twitter and Snapchat for a few minutes, blocking out the sound of drunken people and an overplayed rap song. If you were going to be honest, you did not want to be there. Clubs weren't your thing and all you wanted to do was sit at home with a good anime playing.

"Jack Daniels on the rocks and something sweet for the lady." A voice said. You looked up and saw a guy sitting down in the seat next to you. He had ash grey hair that was styled back. He wore black jeans, a white button up and a red satin blazer. He had a silver Rolex watch and a diamond chain around his neck. He looked at you and gave you a wink.

"Taeyong. What's your name, princess?" He inquired. You raised your eyebrow and gave him a questioning look.

"Who the hell are you?" You asked, putting your phone down on the bar beside you. He smiled and leaned forward.

"The owner of that expensive Ferrari sitting out front."

"And what does that have to do with your personality?" You were already tired of him.

"Uh.." He trailed off, visibly shocked.

"What, you tell girls you have a Ferrari and they're head over heels all of a sudden?"

"That's how I do it." He smirked. He was kinda cute, but his Ferrari personality ruined that. "You look sexy as hell in that too, I was hoping to take you home."

You let out a fake humored laugh a threw your head back. The bartender slid your drinks to the two of you. You grabbed yours and drank half of it in a couple swallows.

"If you think I'm going to go home with anyone, much less a shallow person like you, you're sadly mistaken." You declared, swallowing the rest of your drink.

"Oh, a feisty one. I like that." He said, sipping his whiskey. "What do I have to do to get you there?"

You turned your head towards him and looked him in the eye. "Establish a good, healthy relationship with me, and then we'll talk." You told him. Suddenly, your friend walked up to you and shook you.

"Heyyy~!" Mike slurred "Damn, who's this fine ass? Are you finally getting laid, Y/N?!" He exclaimed, excited drunkenness showing.

"No one is getting laid. Come on we're leaving." You were ready to get the hell out of there and go back to the comfort of your bed. You hated guys like him. You could already see that he was just gonna fuck and go.

"Why?!" Your friend whined, stomping his feet. You turned around and grabbed your phone and clutch, wrapping your arm around his shoulders.

"See you later, Y/N." He accentuated on your name, which made you groan.

You walked out, led him to your car and started home. As soon as you dropped him off and made sure he didn't fall down the stairs, you took yourself home.

Once you got to your bedroom, you planted yourself on the bed, still in your deep red pencil dress. Your phone buzzed, which made you groan and snatch it from the floor. You had a text from an unknown number.

 **unknown** :  
_hello, y/n_

You raised your eyebrow and typed a reply back.

 **you** :  
_whomst is this?_

 **unknown** :  
_princess, you must remember me. taeyong?_

Oh hell no.

 **You** :  
_how the actual fuck did you get my number!?_

You couldn't believe it. How did he get your number? Your friend didn't give it to him, and you certainly didn't.

 **ass from the club:**  
_you shouldn't have left your phone unlocked, princess_

 **You:**  
_you really went and texted yourself so you'd have my number,,,,,_

  
_unbelievable_

**ass from the club:**  
_so if I can't get you in bed how about a date then?_

Is he insane, you thought.

 **You** :  
_in your dreams_

_im going to bed good night_

**ass from the club:**  
_Good night, princess ;)_

 **You** :  
_fuck off_

You put your phone down and sighed. You really wanted this day to be over.

After taking your makeup and dress off, you climbed into bed and attempted to get a few hours sleep before work tomorrow.

* * *

You woke up at 9 in the morning, to the obnoxious blaring of your alarm. You stopped it and checked your phone, seeing two texts from Taeyong. 

"Oh my god," you sighed.

**ass from the club:**

_Good morning, princess_

_Get enough beauty sleep?_

 

You huffed and typed out an annoyed reply.

 **You** :

_i was having a great morning until you texted me_

_why dont you just lose my number, you know im not going out with you_

There was a rattling of keys at your front door, then someone closing it. You waited a minute and heard some rummaging through the fridge.

'Mike," you thought. He had the keys to your house in case you ever got locked out. He was your best friend after all. Your phone vibrated and you looked at it.

**ass from the club:**

_I don't give up that easy. Plus, if you weren't interested in me, you would have blocked me by now. Hmm?_

**You** :

_,,,,,_

Mike came through your bedroom door and plopped down at the foot. 

"Hey, het. Who you texting?" He asked, sipping a juice box.

"That guy from the club. He's annoying and won't stop texting me." You groaned. Your phone buzzed again and you quickly grabbed it.

"Then why are you so hellbent on replying back so fast?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Leave me alone."

 **ass from the club:**  
_That's what I thought, princess. No one can resist me._

 **You** :  
_how can someone so cocky have such a small dick_

 **ass from the club:**  
_You haven't seen my dick so?_

_Do you want to?_

**You** :

_HELL. NO._

"Damn, you text him back faster than me. I see how it is." Mike then snatched your phone and started reading the messages. You started to wrestle him for your phone back, but to no avail. 

"Girl, really?" He asked, his voice going up a notch in pitch. "Mans is rich, got a Ferrari, seems so determined to go on a date with you, why not?"

"Cause I really don't like stuck up pricks like him. Throw their money around like it's nothing and use that to get laid. I'm good." 

"Shit, if you won't I will. Do he like eating ass?" Mike laughed, which made you do the same.

"Not to my knowledge." You answered.

"Whatever, come on. Let's go get breakfast, I'm starving." He said as he bounced out of your room.

For the rest of the day, you and Taeyong texted back and forth. You couldn't stop yourself for some reason. You threw sarcastic replies back and forth to each other, but you kind of liked it. You didn't know if it was because it was Sunday and you had nothing better to do, or if you just wanted to know more about him.

By the end of the day, you learned he was the CEO of Lee Enterprises, lived in the penthouse of the tallest high rise downtown and had a puppy papillon. He had sent you a picture of it, which made you go into, what Mike called it, "uwu mode". He also sent you a picture of what he was wearing for the day, to which you said, "outfit cute, you ain't tho". He then sent a Kermit meme of him laying in the shower floor. The whole night you both exchanged memes back and forth.

You and him continued texting for a couple weeks. You two became friends, or acquaintances as you wanted to call it. You still denied going on a date with him every time he asked. You didn't want to go out with him until you knew more about him.

Right now, you were sat on your couch in your apartment, arguing with him over the live action Lion King movie.

 **taeyong** :  
_Okay listen. NOTHING can top the animated version. I don't care who you are, I will stand by my statement._

 **You** :  
_but the lil sumba is SO CUTE_  
_imma cry when he has to try and wake mufasa up_  
_somebody gonna have to hold me_

 **taeyong** :  
_I'll do it. ;)_

 **You** :  
_i'd rather go alone you dont wanna see me ugly cry_

 **taeyong** :  
_And? Maybe I wanna dry your tears._

 **You** :  
_yeah from ten rows back_

 **taeyong** :  
_Can't blame a guy for trying._  
_MY DOG CAN DO TRICKS NOW CAN I SHOW YOU_

 **You** :  
_PLEASE OMG_

Suddenly, your phone showed you had an incoming Facetime from him. He's never Facetimed or called you before, so you hesitated to answer it, but did anyway because you wanted to see the dog. 

"Jump, Ruby!" Taeyong's familiar voice said. The puppy jumped and grabbed the treat out of Taeyong's fingers.

"Oh my god!" You melted and smiled wide. 

"Roll over! Come on girl, roll over!" Taeyong commanded. His dog then rolled over and stuck her tongue out.

"Stop, I love puppies. I'm soft." You playfully whined. Taeyong laughed and then switched the camera over to his face. You moved your phone to where only your forehead and eyebrows were showing. He laid down on his bed and cuddled a Chip and Dale blanket.

"So you're a rich, adult CEO but you have that blanket." You teased.

"Leave me alone, I like what I like." He pouted. He didn't have any makeup on and his hair was pushed back with a bandana. He looked comfortable.

"Then you can stop making fun of me and my SHINee posters, asshole." You fought back. 

"Fine." He smiled. "Show your whole face."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaseeee?"

"Now look who's the whiny one." You pointed out.

"It's still you, princess." He grinned.

"Why did God put you in my life?" You asked, letting out a giggle. You turned to your side and plugged your phone in, then leaned it against a candlestick holder on the coffee table.

"Cause I'm amazing. There's that pretty face." He complimented, then took a Facetime photo. You felt your cheeks getting red so you quickly moved the blanket to cover the lower half of your face.

"Don't take my picture!"

"Someone's blushing!" He teased.

"No, I just don't want you to look at me." You threw back. You really were blushing. You hated it when he got to you. It didn't happen at first, but as you kept talking back and forth, his flirty comments would make you smile.

"Well I want to look at you." 

"Consent is a thing." You added.

"Dammit, you're right." He said, defeated. He sat his phone on his bedside table and cuddled his blanket and a pillow close. He looked at peace, and very cuddly. You thought of being where that pillow was, under his arm, all warm-

"You're staring at me." He said. You blinked your eyes and shifted around.

"No I wasn't." You mumbled. 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, princess." He winked. That damn nickname, you thought. It never failed to make you stomach feel like it was floating.

"Hey, what about that date?" He asked out of the blue.

You thought before you went straight to 'no'. So far, Taeyong seemed like a decent guy. He hadn't tried to force you into anything, he could easily make you laughou hadn't been on a real date in months. It wasn't like you were saying yes to a relationship. Just a simple date. 

"What kind of date?" You asked, your voice low. His eyes widened, then he grabbed his phone and started talking at hyperspeed.

"Dinner at this super nice restaurant downtown, then a movie, then whatever you want to do. We could go to the Banpo Bridge, go ice skating-" 

"Slow down, dude!" You giggled, then moved to take a Facetime photo of his big smile. He suddenly got very shy and hid his face in his blanket.

"Who would have thought the richest guy in the city would be a softie." You grinned. He sat up and put a smug look on his face.

"Soft? Nah, not Lee Taeyong. I'm hard." His voice dropped 3 octaves. He tried to hold back a smile at his choice of words. You laughed mockingly.

"Sure, sweetie. Whatever you say." 

He smiled and fell back down into his pillow. "So, is that a yes?" 

You thought again, ultimately deciding. "Yeah, it's a yes."

"Yes!" He celebrated, throwing on a big toothy smile. He rolled around on his bed, which made you smile.

"But!" You interrupted. His smile faded as he listened.

"Don't throw your money around wherever we go. I hate people spending money on me, because I have nothing to give back." You admitted.

"Princess, you don't have to get me anything." His voice got really soft. "I don't like people giving me things either. That's why I give to others."

"But for me, it doesn't have to be an expensive to make me happy." You informed.

"Then how about this? I take you for dinner and then," He trailed off in thought.

"Ice skating!"  You exclaimed. You didn't know how to skate, but it was the holiday season and all the ice rinks were open. 

"Ice skating. Yeah, let's do that. Tomorrow night."

"Bet." You replied. He smiled and put his phone back on the table. You yawned and cuddled you blanket closer.

"Someone's sleepy."

You whined and shook your head. "No, I'm not." You closed your eyes for a minute, telling yourself you were just resting your eyes. He started humming a song, which made the drowsiness wash over you. 

"Princess? Y/N?" Taeyong called. You didn't answer, but you heard him. 

"Good night, princess. Sleep good." With that, you fell asleep with him on call. 

* * *

 

You woke up the next morning at around 10am. Your phone was still in the position you left it in last night. You grabbed it and texted Taeyong.

 **You** :  
_did i fall asleep last night uh,,,_

You got up and got dressed for work, brushing your hair and putting it up. You phone buzzed and you went to check it.

 **taeyong** :  
_Yes you did, princess. You're cute when you sleep._

 **You:**  
_stfu_  
_i have work at 12 and i get off at 6_  
_ig come pick me up at 7?_

 **taeyong** :  
_Will do, love. See you at 7._  
_What's your address?_

You smiled at the nickname, then sent him your location.

 **You** :  
_apartment 623_

 **Taeyong** :  
_See you soon._

You put your phone in your pocket and headed to work. Your day went on, rushing at work due to excitement. You didn't know why you were excited, it was just a simple date with a guy. Who was kinda cute. Well, handsome. Okay, maybe he was very attractive. When you finally clocked out at 6 on the dot, you rushed home to get ready. You showered and dressed, putting on black jeans and a beige fluffy sweater.

Suddenly, someone knocked on your door. You quickly texted Mike and told him you were going out with Taeyong. You then bolted to the door and opened it.

There he stood, dressed in a deep blue button up, black blazer, distressed jeans, Gucci belt, and what looked like shoes that cost twice your rent.

"Hello, princess. We meet again." He smirked, leaning against the door frame.

"Don't get cocky, it's just a date." You informed, grabbing your leather jacket and walking out the door. You locked it and turned to Taeyong.

Damn, he looks fine, you thought.

"You look beautiful, Y/N." He smiled.

"Lie again." You half-joked.

"Lee Taeyong doesn't lie. I'll have you thinking you're the most beautiful woman in the world." He challenged. You both headed to the elevator.

"I'd rather not be stuck up." You sneered, leaning against the elevator wall. He did too and reached to move a stray piece of hair behind your ear. You blushed and looked down at your shoes.

"You're very pretty when you blush." He pointed out, making your face get even redder. How could he make you feel this way, you thought. You'd only known him for barely a month. But also, why did you assume those things about him?

"I'm just cold." You lied. He immediately put his arm around you and pulled you close, which made your heart jump.

"Better?" He asked.

"Mhm." You said, burying your head in his chest. It was warmer and more comfortable than you thought.

The elevator dinged, signalling you were at the bottom. He walked out with you close to him. You made it outside and looked around for his car.

"What are we taking?" You asked. He smirked and pointed to a bright red Bugatti.

"Are you fucking insane?" You asked.

"Nope. I just like fast cars." He walked over and opened the passenger door for you. You huffed and got in. The seats were leather and the radio looked too complicated to work. He got in the driver's side and started it up, revving the engine up loudly.

"Okay, stop that's so damn annoying." You covered your ears and shot him an irriated look. He smiled and sped off down the highway.

"Where do you work?" He asked, eyes fixated on the road.

"Uh, this juice place at the mall. So if I smell like fruit, that's why." You answered.

"It smells amazing." You looked at him and locked eyes with him. His makeup was done to imitate a cat's eye. It made him look darker, but he still had his soft features.

"I'll give you a tour of where I work someday, princess. The view from my office is amazing." He said. He reached over and grabbed your hand, holding it in his.

"If I jump out, would it kill me?" You asked, genuinely curious. He breathed a laugh.

"I wouldn't let you jump. Plus the windows are plexiglass, so good luck." You rolled your eyes and stared out the window. Taeyong turned the radio on and Strawberries and Cigarettes by Troye Sivan was playing.

Before long, you made it to the restaurant. He helped you out and led you in. The place looked very expensive, everyone dressed in either a dress or suit. The walls and floors were marble, fake ivy hung from the ceiling leading into the seating area. The woman upfront led you to the back, where it was almost fully secluded by thin, white curtains. A single table sat there with two chairs and a glass of red wine at each place.

He pulled your chair out and you sat down. He sat across from you and looked at you.

"Taeyong, I feel super underdressed." You said, your anxiety getting to you.

"Princess, I own half of this restaurant. I and whoever I'm with, could walk in here with our pajamas on and no one would bat an eyelash. You're fine, love." He winked at you, which made you smile.

After you both ordered your food, which consisted of you arguing with him over what was too expensive, you two talked. You both exchanged family history as you ate and drank the bottle of wine down to the last drop. He told you what his company did and how long he had owned it. His father passed it down to him when Taeyong turned 21. He had inherited half of his father's fortune when he died.

You felt euphoric talking to him. He truly seemed like a good guy, no strings attached, no secret side hoes, nothing. You kind of wondered if it was too good to be true. You pushed those thoughts aside for tonight and focused on him.

He stood up and took your hand. "Ready to go ice skating?"

You dropped your fork and jumped up, grabbing your jacket. "Yes, I'm here, let's go!"

He grabbed you and wrapped his arms around you. "Slow down, baby girl. Slow down." You stared into his eyes, his hand caressing your cheek and other arm wrapped around your waist.

He closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, but stopped himself. "Let's go." He whispered. You didn't want to move. You felt so right there. You felt like you fit for the first time in your life.

You nodded and walked out with him, intertwining your fingers together.

"The rink is in town square." He spoke. "It's my favorite place in the winter. It reminds me of this one trip to Greenland I took."

"Rich boy." You scoffed. There was snow on the ground from the storm last week. It cracked under your boots and stuck to them. "Why don't you date a rich girl?"

"If I'm gonna be honest, it's because they've got everything. With the ones I've met, they don't want a relationship. Just something to keep them from being bored. I don't want that. I want someone who wants me." He explained. As each second passed, you could feel yourself falling for him. You didn't want to admit it was happening. But he seemed like a sweetheart.

"We're here!" He announced excitedly. You looked up and saw a near 20 foot Christmas tree standing in town square, decorated in red and gold ornaments and ribbons. The ice rink was flooded with people, with children's laughter drowning out the cheery music playing. You both ran up to quickly rent your skates.

Once you got them, he helped you put them on and walk to the ice.

"Have you ever been skating before?" He asked, his arm around your waist as he steadied you on the ice.

"No, I have no clue what I'm doing." You giggled. Your knees were wobbly, but you didn't fall due to Taeyong's firm hold.

"I got you, you won't fall. Just glide side to side slowly at first." He instructed. You did as told and so far you weren't falling.

"I'm doing it!" You exclaimed.

"That's it, princess! I'm going to let go, okay?" You nodded. He slowly let you go, and you held your arms out to steady yourself. You kept sliding side to side and going faster.

"Baby girl!" He yelled. You didn't know how to stop yourself, and you were headed straight for the wall. Taeyong skated towards you and jumped in front of you. He wrapped his arms around you as you crashed into him, breaking your collision with the wall.

You laughed into his chest. He smelled like a Versace cologne.

"Be careful, Y/N." He warned. "Here, we'll skate together." He started skating backwards, holding you close to him.

"Mirror my moves." He said. You smiled and did as told. 

He twirled you both around in circle. Your legs started going into a split but Taeyong quickly grabbed you.

"I told you I don't know how to skate!" You laughed.

"You really don't!" He smiled. After a few more minutes of him teaching you, and you falling flat on your ass several times, you two left. Your jeans were soaking wet and your butt was numb from the cold.

"Princess, here." He took his jacket off and threw it over your shoulders. You grabbed onto it and held it to your red cheeks.

"We'll go back to my place so you can warm up." He offered.

"My ass is cold." You informed. He laughed and rubbed your back.

"Want me to warm it up?" He suggested, only half joking.

"I'll let it freeze off, there's not much there anyway." You said, sarcasm showing. You made it to the car and quickly got in, shivering without the warmth of Taeyong.

He started the car and headed to his apartment building. You didn't know how to feel going back to his place. He had been so sweet these past few weeks, you didn't think he would do anything. You trusted him for some odd reason. And it was hard for you to trust anyone. You felt truly comfortable with him, like you could be yourself without worry or anxiety.

You didn't know how much time had passed while you sat deep in thought, but Taeyong was pulling into a parking garage. He stopped and turned the car off.

"We're here, princess." He announced. You pulled your gaze from out the window to his face. He winked and got out.

Dammit, you thought. Why does he do this? He opened your door and grabbed your hand, helping you out. He walked to the elevator, his hand holding you. He got in and pressed the penthouse button.

The elevator started and it turned to a glass wall, overlooking the city.

"Wow." You breathed out, taking in the view. Taeyong stood behind you and wrapped his arms around you, holding you to his chest.

"It's beautiful, but you're more beautiful." He complimented. You pushed backwards playfully and laughed. The elevator dinged, signalling you were at the top. The doors opened to his apartment, which was more than breathtaking.

The first thing you laid eyes on was a large, black piano standing in front of the window wall that showed the entire liveliness of the city. There was a door that led out to the balcony. Taking a few steps in and looking to the right, you saw a white couch and loveseat facing the fireplace. To the left, was the kitchen. All the appliances were stainless steel and grey. A long dining table was placed beside the kitchen with 8 chairs. The ceilings were nearly 15 feet tall and a staircase spiralled upstairs. Your boots echoed as you walked in and looked around.

"Nice, huh?" He asked.

"This place is worth more than me." You gaped, admiring how beautiful it was. It was warm, and that's all that mattered to you.

"Baby girl, you're priceless. No one I have ever met comes close to you." He smiled. He grabbed your hand and led you towards the balcony, opening the door.

He walked out and leaned against the railing. "This is my favorite place to be here. I come out here to clear my head and relax."

"You have a calm place too?" You asked, leaning beside him.

"A what?" He questioned, looking at you.

"A calm place." You said. "Mine is my room with the windows open. I'm at peace there. Whenever something negative happens, I open the windows and let it all go away. I'll rant to Mike and then he'll pick me up and we'll do something together."

"Yeah, I guess this is my calm place." He admitted. "Do you want to know why I invited you to my house?"

"Why?" You answered.

"Because this is me. This whole place has me written all over it. I make music, I cook. I'm more than just my company. I'm human. I have emotions. People tend to forget that about me. They think I'm all fancy cars and designer wardrobes and diamonds." He stood up and turned to you. "I only buy that stuff to keep me busy. The one thing I want in life is love. I've never hooked up with someone just for sex. I've always tried to work it up into a relationship. But after three tries, I was about to give up. I went one last time and that's when I met you." He cupped your face with his hand.

"Someone who wanted more than that. That's why I kept texting you. I wanted to know more and more about you. You fascinated me, Y/N. I've never been so interested in a person before you. I tried so hard to change your mind about me. I don't know if I did or didn't, but I will keep trying if I have to. And that's the Lee Taeyong I want you to know. A guy trying to find someone to share himself with."

You had no words. You felt your chest nearly explode. You had been wrong about him. He was just like you. He wanted everything you did.

"Taeyong," you began. "is it too late to apologize? For how I treated you in the beginning? I didn't know you wanted the same as me. I shouldn't have assumed that about you."

"Princess, Y/N," he stroked your cheek with his thumb, "that's in the past. I forgive and understand you. Don't fret."

You smiled. He stared in your eyes, his arm wrapped around you, holding you close and his hand caressing your face.

"Y/N." He whispered. "Can I kiss you?"

You felt your stomach start flying again. He wanted to kiss you. "Yes." You whispered back.

And he did just that. He kissed you very gently, his warm lips melting your cold ones and holding you against him. You kissed back and threaded your fingers through his grey hair. You two stood like that for a while, in each other's arms blocking the bitter cold from the other. You were happy. Beyond happy to find someone like you. Someone who you felt appreciated you for who you were. You thanked whatever above for him.

He pulled away from the kiss and played with your hair. "How about we take the princess home? She needs her beauty sleep."

"Okay." You agreed. He led you back in and shut the door, then kissed you again.

"It's gonna be hard to not do that." He giggled.

"Then don't hold back." You suggested. He nodded and took you back to the car.

The ride home was quiet, his hand holding yours and a soft playlist playing through the speakers. You ran the night's events through your head, smiling and every moment. He pulled up to your apartment and got out, then opened your door.

"Princess." You smiled and put your arms around his neck.

"Don't ever stop calling me that, okay?" You requested.

"Will do, princess." He kissed your forehead and led you back up to your door.

"Good night, love." He whispered, before kissing you again.

"Good night, handsome." You replied.

"Miracles do happen, that's the first time you've ever complimented me!" He said, putting his hands in the air.

"And you ruined it." You chuckled. "Good night, Taeyong." He leaned forward and kissed you again for a moment.

"Night, Y/N." He said, then walked off. You smiled and unlocked your apartment door, putting your keys down and shutting the door. You texted Mike, then walked to your room and planted down on the bed.

Suddenly, Mike called you on FaceTime. You answered and he started screaming questions at you.

"How was the date?! Was it rich and fabulous? Did he flex? Was the food good at least?!"

"Calm your tits, Jesus." You laughed. You told him everything that happened, including the kiss.

"He KISSED you?! I'm fucking-" He cut himself off and breathed.

"He's a damn good kisser too." You informed.

"I never thought I'd see the day you actually got a mans. Damn, my girl growing up!" He faked cried.

You phone vibrated with a text from Taeyong.

"He just texted me."

"Read it!"

You clicked it and read it out.

 **taeyongie** :  
_I had fun tonight, the first I've had in a while._  
_I wish we could do it all the time._

 **You** :  
_people in a relationship do that_

 **taeyongie** :  
_Then I guess I have to get you in a relationship_.

 **You** :  
_i guess you do._

 **taeyongie** :  
_How do I do that?_

 **You** :  
_you ask me maybe???_

 **taeyongie** :  
_Do you want to be my girlfriend?_

"He asked me to be his girlfriend." You gasped.

"Y/N, I swear to God if you say no I'll beat your ass personally." Mike threatened.

 **You** :  
_fuck it why not of course_

 **taeyongie** :  
_Great. I want to FaceTime you tonight_

 **You** :  
_you literally just left my place,,,,_

 **taeyongie** :  
_And what about it? I want to see you again. :(_

 **You** :  
_fine u big baby_

 **taeyongie** :

_:)))))))))_

"So you're gonna leave me for him?" Mike joked on the other line.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, good night! Love you!" You ended the call and Facetimed Taeyong.

"Princess."

"Handsome"

* * *

 

  
And so, for the following weeks, you and him Facetimed, went out, kissed and made out in his car way too many times to count. You really felt yourself falling for him. And by God, did it feel amazing. You loved every second you two spent together.

One night, you came over to his place and you two watched a movie. You fell asleep in his arms and woke up the next morning, tucked under his arm and in his bed. You woke him up by kissing his face several times, which turned to him pinning you down on the bed and making out harshly.

You two had agreed that you wouldn't discuss sex until you had really know each other. To you, sex was special. You weren't a virgin, but you didn't like a relationship based on sex. You had to know the person inside and out to let them see that part of you. And Taeyong was more than happy to accept that.

Taeyong would not stop buying you things. He had gotten you, basically a whole new wardrobe, and upgraded your phone from the outdated, cracked one you had. He told you he wasn't trying to win you over with it, but rather spend his money on someone other than himself because he had everything.

Today, you were getting ready to surprise Taeyong at work for your three month anniversary. You had made him his favorite dish and packed it perfectly. You wore a long, black Versace bodycon dress, one that Taeyong had bought you. Under it, was some lacy black lingerie you had gotten just for him. You knew you were actually ready for him.

You finished and grabbed everything you needed, then headed out the door. You walked, considering you lived within walking distance to his building.

You arrived and said a 'hello!' to the receptionist. She waved at you and said a greeting back. You walked into the elevator and pressed the 20th floor. Nearly everyone there knew who you were. You were their boss' girl, how could they not? A couple of the people there had walked in on you two making out in his office more than once.

You made it up and walked towards his office doors, your heels clicking on the shiny floor below you. You checked your hair and outfit out in the mirror on the wall. You pushed open the door, a smile wide on your face.

But the scene in front of you made that smile disapper.

Taeyong's secretary was in his lap, kissing him. Taeyong looked over and saw you.

"Y/N!" He pushed the girl off of him and ran up to you. You threw the food you had made on the floor and ran out towards the elevator. Taeyong grabbed your elbow and stopped you.

"Stop, baby, listen!"

"Listen to what?!" You yelled, tears streaming down your face. "Listen to you say, 'it not what you think'? I've heard it a million times. I was right about you all along. I opened up to you and trusted you! I gave you a chance and I thought you really were a great person. But I thought wrong. So go the fuck back in there with her. Cause I'm done. You can lose my number."

"Princess, wait! Please let me explain!" His voice shook, tears forming in his eyes.

"Save it." You scoffed. "I'm through. Goodbye." You shut the elevator door and pressed the lobby button. You tried to hold your tears in until you got home. How could he? Why did you let yourself get vulnerable again?

You reached the lobby and rushed out, running back home. You made it and fell into your bed and let all come out.

You loved him. You really did. You fell for him and you were going to tell him today. But it was all ruined. All you would do was cry.

Two weeks passed. He had called you but it was blocked every time. He texted nearly 50 times a day, apologizing and begging you to call him, but you never responded. He even stopped by your house, but you were gone and came back to a note on the door. It read:

"Y/N, please let me fix this. Call me or something. Please." You took it, crumpled it and threw it away. You didn't want to talk to him. It still hurt to even think about him. You were so certain he was the one. Your trust was broken and it's almost impossible to earn that back.

It was Friday night, and you were having a crying session with Mike comforting you.

"Shh, it's okay. Men ain't shit, we know." He tried to comfort.

"I thought he really wanted me. We're just alike, or so I thought. Why can't I be happy?" You sobbed, holding an already drenched pillow.

"Fuck him." He began his rant. "Honestly. If he can't see what an amazing woman you are, then that's his loss. You can get someone so much better than him. And that's what we're going to do. Tonight, me and you are going out and we're going to make him wish he hadn't cheated on you.

"Mike, I don't feel like going out-"

He grabbed a magazine and rolled it up, then hit you with it. "You are Elasticgirl! Pull yourself together!" He said in his best Edna Mode voice. You laughed and threw a stuffed giraffe at him.

"Fine, I guess I will." You caved in. You were tired of sitting around, moping over some dumb guy.

"Yay! You get to meet my boyfriend. His name is Jaehyun." He said, excitedly. You laughed and walked to your closet, finding something to wear. You had thrown everything he bought you into a donation box in your closet. You wished you could throw your phone away, but you needed it so you lived with it.

"What about this?" You asked, holding up a red and black 60s style swing dress.

"Cute, I like it. Wear black heels with it to create contrast." He said. You nodded and walked to the bathroom to change. You dressed and looked at yourself in the mirror. You looked absolutely beautiful. You thought of Taeyong telling you those words, and felt a sting in your chest. You shook it off and tied your hair up, then walked out and showed Mike.

"Now that's a girl who just got her heartbroken. God, I hope he's there to see how stunning you look." He closed his hands like he was praying.

"I hope he's not. I'm liable to either scream his ears off or break down crying." You said, sliding your shoes on.

"Yeah, well I'm about to have a breakdown over this hair." He teased. He pulled the hairtie out and put it up in a high pony.

"Much better. Also, wash your damn hair." He shoved your head, then you slapped his head.

"Alright, I'm ready." You said, standing up.

"Let's make Lee Taeyong hurt as much as he made you." He winked. You nodded and made your way downstairs to your car. Mike was furiously texting someone back and forth and you asked him who it was, but he said no one. As you drove to the club, you passed by Lee Enterprises, which made you hurt a little, but you shook it off and continued on your way.

As you pulled up and parked, you looked across the street and saw a metallic red Lamborghini.

"Lee Taeyong, goddammit." You huffed, then hit your steering wheel.

"If he comes up to you, I'll personally beat his ass." He informed, patting your shoulder.

"You're five foot four, all you could do is break his kneecaps." You wheezed, holding your stomach.

"I'm taller than you!" Mike exclaimed, then opened his door and stepped out. You did the same and walked in with him, after the bouncer checked your ID.

You made it in and it was the same as the night you met him; neon lights flashing everywhere, the smell of alcohol flooding around you and the existencial dread of being there. You and Mike walked to the bar and sat down, ordering a strong drink.

"Jaehyun is driving us home, so drink as much as you want!" He shouted over Britney Spears. You smiled and threw your shot of vodka back, ordering another one. After five, you stopped because Mike's boyfriend walked up.

"Hey baby!" He shouted, wrapping his arms around Mike and kissing his neck.

"Get a fucking room you two!" You half drunkenly laughed.

"So this is Y/N. I'm Jaehyun, how are you?" He asked, holding his hand out for you to shake.

"Hi! I'm great! Just over men." You sighed.

"I'm right here!" Mike yelled.

"Not you, I don't group you with them. You're not trash." You reassured Mike. He laughed and stood up, Jaehyun putting his arm around him. You missed that part about Taeyong. You missed the physical touch from him.

"We'll be back in a few! I promise!" Mike yelled, then took Jaehyun to dance with him.

You sighed and unlocked your phone. Your background was still a picture of him you took on his apartment balcony. It was where you both first kissed, where he opened himself up to you. You felt tears springing to your eyes so you put your phone down and held you head in your hands. You were drunk, and very emotional.

"Princess." You heard a very familiar voice say. Your head shot up and you locked eyes with a worn out Taeyong. He looked like he had been through the wringer. His hair faded to a honey blond, he didn't have makeup on, but he was still dressed up.

"What do you want?" You slurred, turning towards him.

"I want to apologize-"

"Apologize for what?! For cheating on me? For getting me to the point where I trusted you with my life and then throwing it all out?" You were absolutely furious. He grabbed your hand but you pushed him away.

"Don't fucking touch me." You seethed.

"Y/N, listen to him." You turned around and saw Mike and Jaehyun. What had they planned, you thought.

"I called him and got an explanation.' Mike revealed. "I got his number from Jaehyun. He legit cried when I told him how you were doing. Let him explain, Y/N."

You sat there, indecisive. You wanted to understand, but also did not want to see his face. You took a deep breath in and turned to Taeyong.

"You've got five minutes. Start talking." He nodded and grabbed your hand, leading you towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" You asked.

"My place. So I can explain in full."

You rolled your eyes and sighed, making it out of the club and to his car. You got in yourself and slammed the door, Taeyong getting into his seat. The drive was very quiet, the only noise being the almost silent hum of the engine.

He pulled up to his parking garage and got out, running to your side and opening your door. You stepped out and walked to the elevator, waiting for it to open. You had no idea what to expect from him. You were still hurt, but wanted to be near him because you felt oddly comforted. Like he was home.

The elevator dinged and you got in, standing in the corner. Taeyong followed and pressed the penthouse button.

"Are you going to give me silent treatment?" He finally asked.

"I don't know." You deadpanned. You reached the top and got out, walking to the couch. But Taeyong walked outside on the balcony. You huffed and followed him, grabbing a blanket from the couch.

He leaned on the railing and looked out. It was just like this the night you first kissed. You felt nostalgic, but a pang of hurt hit your chest.

"Let me make one thing very clear." He said, turning to you. "This is the God's honest truth. I put everything on it. She came onto me. I'm not that guy. I care about a woman's heart. I would never do something intentionally that would hurt you. That's the last thing I want to do. I fired her right after you left. And that's my truth. Baby girl," he cupped your face with his hand, "I hate seeing you hurt. It kills me. Can you take be back? I'll do anything. I know that I'll never be able to find someone who wants the same as me. So I'm willing to do anything it takes."

Fuck, I hate myself, you thought. You felt so guilty for jumping to conclusions without even letting him explain.

"Taeyong, I'm so sorry." You apologized, tears forming in your eyes. "I'm sorry for assuming, I should have let you explain. It's my fault. I always assume and that's what's wrong with me."

"Princess, Y/N," he hushed, pulling you into his chest, "it's okay. Don't dread on it, please. It's in the past, so can we forgive and forget? Don't cry, baby girl." You were crying again, but this time in guilt. And the little alcohol left in your system made your emotions ten times worse.

"I forgive you, Taeyong." You said, looking up at him. "And I will take you back, and won't jump to conclusions as much as I do."

"Shh, it's alright. I got you. I'm not gonna let you go." He smiled. He leaned down and kissed you, soft and sweet. You kissed him back and wrapped your arms around his neck.

You deepened the kiss, you moving his hands down to your hips. He backed you up and pressed you against the door.

"Princess, what are you doing?" He asked breathless.

"Please. I'm ready." You whined, looking at bim. You were ready for him. You knew you were. The alcohol faded from your system, so it wasn't that talking. He picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist, then carried you to the bed.

He threw you down and kissed you roughly, his hands feeling up your body.

"We need to get this fucking dress off." He said, voice deep. You sat up and he slowly unzipped it, then slid it off. You laid back down and Taeyong looked down at you.

"You're fucking gorgeous, princess." He praised, then leaned down to kiss your neck.

"Please don't be gentle." You moaned, rolling your hips to grind on his thigh.

"Oh, I won't princess." He winked. He kissed your breasts, playing with the other while he marked your body up. He sat up and slid his black and white sweater off, then buried his head between your thighs. He teased around your pantyline, playing with your underwear.

"Just fuck me already, please." You begged. Your hands moved to play with your nipples, but Taeyong moved and pinned them down to the bed.

"You're not allowed to touch yourself, princess. One more time, and I'll have to tie you up." He warned. He moved back between your thighs and you squeezed your breasts again, which made Taeyong wrap his hand around your throat.

"What did I fucking say?" He asked. You moaned and reached to kiss him, but he moved back. He slapped your thigh three times, which made you squrim and whine. He undid his belt and wrapped it around your wrists, then to the bed.

"Now, don't move, bitch. Or it'll be worse." Each time he called you a name, made you even more turned on. He played with the waistband of your lacy underwear before smirking.

"These are so sexy. Too bad I have to rip them off." He grabbed the waistband and tore it right down the middle. Goddamn, that was hot, you thought. He threw the fabric on the floor and forcibly spread your thighs. He immediately licked your pussy, like it was the last thing he'll ever eat. You squeezed his head, but he shoved your thighs back, making you let out a small scream.

"There, fuck!" You moaned, tugging on the belt. He slid a hand up your body and scratched all the way down to your thigh. With his other hand, he easily curled two fingers in you, making you shiver and ride his fingers.

"'Didn't think you'd sound this good." He said, stopping to catch his breath. He focused his tongue on your clit, giving it kitten licks while his fingers brushed against your G spot.

"Taeyong, please just fuck me already." You begged. He sat up and kissed you, you tasting yourself. He flipped you around and pulled your hips up.

"So needy and bratty." He rubbed his clothed erection against your ass. "How many times have you played with yourself to the thought of me? The thought of me fucking you into oblivion, pulling your hair?" He reached forward and grabbed a handful of hair. "How many times, princess?"

"A lot. I want you to wreck me. Make me scream your name."

"Your wish is my command, princess." He kept a hold on your hair, using his free hand to unzip his pants and pull his length out. He teased your entrance, rubbing your clit with his tip to make you even wetter. You whimpered and moved your hips backwards towards him, making him grab your hip tight enough to leave bruises.

With one move, he slid into you completely, burying himself in you. He let you adjust before you nodded and told him to move. He still held onto your hair as he fucked into you slow and deep.

"Fuck, baby girl. You feel so good." He praised. He leaned forward and untied the belt, letting your hands go free. He bit into your shoulder and sucked a deep purple mark there.

"More, please." You whimpered. You needed more, you wanted to feel overwhelmed. Like the only thing you could focus on was him making you feel on top of the world. He leaned back up and picked a fast, harsh pace to fuck you to. You didn't control the profanities leaving your mouth, you wanted to let him know how good he made you feel.

He pulled out and flipped you over, sliding into you again and fucking you at a better angle.

"Taeyong!" You moaned in pure pleasure. He leaned down and kissed you deeply, his hands feeling up your body, then lacing his fingers with yours.

He was fucking into you deep, hitting that perfect spot every time. His lips kissed your neck, and he left behind red, soon to be purple, marks all across your collarbone.

"So good, princess. So good for me." He moaned in your ear. You clenched around him, which made him high pitch moan into your ear. You kept doing this, til you felt your orgasm building.

"Stop, Princess. Fuck, it feels so good." He fucked into you faster, chasing his own release.

"I'm-" you were cut off by your orgasm and Taeyong's lips on yours. He came too, his high moans muffled by your lips. He fucked you through your orgasm, slowing down before pulling out. He collapsed beside you, trying to catch his breath.

"That was the best orgasm I have ever had." You breathed out, running your hand through your hair.

"I could go again." He announced. You giggled and turned towards him, and kissed his forehead.

"Can I breathe?" You giggled. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close.

"I love you." He smiled. You gasped lightly, then smiled.

"I love you too, Taeyong." You kissed him, holding his face. You were truly happy at that moment.

"I'm so glad I met you, Y/N. You make me the luckiest man in the world." He admitted.

"And I'm glad I met you, handsome." He kissed you and pinned you down, starting round two.

And so, you and him spent the night, tangled in silk sheets and moonlight, the start of a long relationship between you two.


End file.
